megamanarchiefandomcom-20200216-history
Archie Mega Man Issue 9
previous issue <--------------> next issue This is the first issue in the "Return of Dr. Wily" story arc. Summary The Return of Dr. Wily Part One: The Next Generation A celebration is being held at Light Labs, with Dr. Light, Roll, Auto, and Rock saying "goodbye" to Mega Man. Although Dr. Wily is still at large, Dr. Light feels that Wily no longer has the means to pose a threat to the world without the resources of Light Labs. Auto is disappointed that Rock wants to go back to being a lab assistant, but Roll and Dr. Light are glad he won't have to put himself at risk again. Unfortunately, the party is crashed by the sudden arrival of Quick Man, who promptly subdues Rock and his family in the blink of an eye. Quick Man announces Dr. Wily's return, and his designs for revenge against Mega Man. Wily's new Robot Masters are hiding throughout the city, ready to launch a full scale attack in six hours. After telling Rock to meet him at Titanium Park and threatening to begin the attack early if anyone but Mega Man comes after them, Quick Man runs off. Dr. Light thinks Wily is laying a trap for Mega Man, much like he did when he escaped prison, but Rock insists on going after the new robots to protect the city. Donning his helmet, Mega Man teleports to Titanium Park while Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto monitor him. At Titanium Park, Quick Man remotely observes Mega Man as he shoots past a swarm of Battons. Quick Man is eager to face Mega Man, but Dr. Wily contacts him and gives orders to let Mega Man fight his way through. At the north gardens of the park, Mega Man finds Wood Man seated among the forest robots under his command. Mega Man tries to reason with Wood Man, offering to let Dr. Light reprogram him, but Wood Man has no qualms with his intended purpose to destroy the blue bomber. Mega Man opens fire, and Wood Man's Leaf Shield nullifies each shot. Dr. Light analyzes Wood Man's data, and discovers that he really is made of wood and thus should be vulnerable to a charge shot. Mega Man reluctantly closes in, lets the Leaf Shield rip into him, and destroys Wood Man at point blank range. After copying the fallen robot's weapon, which registers an unusual energy reading and turns the bottom half of both his eyes red at the time, Mega Man finds a waterway running through the park that leads to a hydroelectric plant (eyes already back to normal before arriving). Suspecting another Robot Master may have seized the plant, Mega Man follows the current to a waterfall. As Mega Man dives underwater, Bubble Man angrily watches him dispatch his robots and mines and vows to finish him off. Mega Man, however, doesn't take Bubble Man for a dangerous robot, enraging the Robot Master to lob his acidic Bubble Lead. Using the Leaf Shield, Mega Man protects himself and disables Bubble Man in one hit. Mega Man copies his weapon, and registers another unknown energy signature and probably turned the robot's eyes red once more. Dr. Light becomes worried by this and tells Mega Man to return to Light Labs for repairs. Mega Man insists there isn't enough time before the Robot Masters attack (his eyes turning fully red as he sighs in exasperation at Doctor Light), but before the argument can continue Quick Man ambushes Mega Man again. (Resulting in the eyes resuming the normal blue color) Short Circuits Dr. Light's newest creation, Mariachi the Wonder Hamster, has a notable design flaw. Trivia *Although Bubble Man is destroyed by Mega Man using Leaf Shield in this issue, in the Mega Man 2 video game he is completely immune to it. Writer Ian Flynn explained in an interview with Nintendo Power that this was intentional, to show how "lame" Bubble Man is perceived to be. Archie Mega Man Issue 9 Archie Mega Man Issue 9 Archie Mega Man Issue 9 Category:2011